Misunderstand?
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: THIS IS A SHORTFIC! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, JUST GO BACK AND DON'T READ MY FIC! CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL/CHANLU


Suara riuh murid-murid memenuhi sekolah. Ternyata.. Itu karena sang ketua osis dan wakil ketua osis!

"Uwaaaa, chanyeol oppa dan luhan oppa sangat serasi!"

"Iya benar! Yang satunya tampan dan yang satunya cantik!"

"Chanlu is real!"

"Chanlu!"

"Chanlu!"

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Chanyeol-ah, lihatlah! Semua mengatakan kita serasi! Kita memang jodoh ya!" Ucap luhan berseri-seri senang.

"Ckh. Diamlah." Ucap chanyeol acuh.

Indra penglihatan chanyeol berhenti di suatu titik.

Baekhyun...

Dan tentunya dengan kai.

Mereka terlihat bahagia. Apakah ia tidak peduli dengan sebutan chanlu itu?

"Hhhh~" ia menghela nafas berat lagi.

*******

"Chanyeol-ah.."

"Hmm? Wae baekhyun-ah?"

"Besok aku dan kai akan pergi ke lotte world, chanyeol ikut ya~.."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Oh ayolah, ia tidak pernah bisa menolak ajakan baekhyun.  
Padahal... Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi.  
Ia tidak mau melihat pemandangan menyakitkan antara kai dan baekhyun.

"Yeyyy! Besok jam 10 pagi ne! Aku tunggu!" ucap baekhyun sumringah lalu berlalu pergi meningalkan chanyeol yang menghela nafas berat lagi-lagi.

Can I just stand here and watch you with another boy?

*******

Chanyeol berlari kecil ke arah lotte world.

"Semoga baekhyun masih disana." Harap chanyeol.

"Baek-..."

NYUT~

Chanyeol hanya dapat berdiri mematung melihat dua namja itu.

Ia melihat.. Kai yang sedang menyuapi eskrim pada baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu berlari kecil ke arah kai dan baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Kai! Maaf aku terlambat."

"Ehh, chanyeol-ah.. gwaenchanayo" ujar baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis membuat chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum kembali.

.

.

sang surya sudah mulai terbenam dengan perlahan. Chanyeol sedaritadi hanya mengamati kedua namja didepannya yang sedang bersenda gurau sambil mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Dadaku.. Sesak.. -batin chanyeol

"Chanyeol-ah!" Panggil baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menoleh kebelakang. Dan jangan lupakan senyuman manisnya.

Chanyeol sedikit terkesiap "ahh.. Wae?"

"Besok ke ayo pergi ke cafe nya suho hyung! Aku dan kai akan pergi ke sana."

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah dan perlahan menggangukkan kepalanya.

Why?  
Why I always accept your invitation?  
Am I too love you till I can't refuse it?

This is really hurt me..

******

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam cafe dimana tempat baekhyun dan kai berada.

Chanyeol mencari keberadaan baekhyun dan kai dan bola matanya berhenti di suatu titik.

Kai dan baekhyun.

Tunggu!

Siapa namja yang duduk di depan baekhyun? Ia duduk membelakangi chanyeol hingga chanyeol tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu. Tapi, chanyeol yakin, namja itu.. Terlihat familiar!

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki nya perlahan ke arah meja itu.

"Chanyeol-ah/chanyeol-ah." Panggil baekhyun dan namja itu bersamaan.

DEG~

"Luhan? Bukankah.. Cuma kai dan baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah sekali "aku membawakan dia untukmu, kau suka kan chanyeol-ah?"

NYUT~

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya seperti di tusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan duri.

Baekhyun... Kenapa ia sangat tidak peka?

Yang ia suka baekhyun!  
Bukan luhan!

Yang ia cinta baekhyun  
buka luhan!

Yang ia mau adalah baekhyun!  
Bukan Luhan!

B-A-E-K-H-Y-U-N!

GREB!

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun hingga berdiri dari kursi nya dan meninggalkan luhan dan kai dikursi itu berdua.

"Ehh.. C-chanyeol? K-kenapa?"Tanya baekhyun bingung.

Cklek~

BLAM!

"C-chanyeol~..."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab baekhyun. Emosi lebih kuat bersarang di hatinya.

BRUGHH!

"Ahh.. Appo.. Chan-.."

"SADARLAH BYUN BAEKHYUN! SADAR! YANG KUCINTAI ITU KAU! BUKAN LUHAN!" Pekik chanyeol akhirnya.

Perasaan yang sudah bertahun-tahun dipendamnya akhirnya terbongkar juga saat ini.

Baekhyun tercengang

Puk~

Chanyeol mendaratkan kepalanya di bahu sempit baekhyun.

Tes~

Air mata jatuh membasahi bahu baekhyun.

"Dadaku sesak melihatmu bersama kai setiap hari.. Aku benci melihatmu tersenyum karenanya dan bukan karena KU! Setiap hari.. Aku hanya bisa melihat menatap kau dan 'dia' dari jauh. Kau tahu? Itu sangat sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa kau malah menjodohkan luhan padaku? Yang kucintai itu kau.. Bukan dia byun baekhyun!" Lirih chanyeol dengan suara yang bergetar hebat.

Tes~

Setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi mulus baekhyun.

Perlahan baekhyun juga mendaratkan kepalanya di bahu chanyeol.

Mereka saling menangis dalam diam.

"Kau tahu? Hatiku juga sangat sakit.. Setiap hari mendengar kau dan luhan sangat serasi.. Kau tampan dan luhan cantik.. Sedangkan aku? Aku apa? Semua mengatakan kalian cocok.. Kau tahu? Setiap hari.. Setiap hari aku menatap sendu kau yang sedang bersama luhan-.."

Baekhyun meraih tangan chanyeol menuju ke tempat jantungnya berada "terasa sangat sakit disini chanyeol-ah.." Bisik baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya membuat baekhyun juga mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum lemah pada chanyeol.

"Ya.. Aku juga mencintaimu chanyeol~.."

"Kai?"

"Kai? Aku dan ia hanya sebatas teman akrab, tidak lebih."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan jarak wajah baekhyun.

"So would you be mine~?"Bisik chanyeol.

"Of course my prince~" balas baekhyun sebelum akhirnya chanyeol menyatukan bibir mereka membawa kedalam ciuman pertama mereka yang lembut.

*******

"Wahhhh! Chanyeol oppa sama luhan oppa tuh!"

"Iya benar! Mereka serasi!"

"Woahh woahhh"

Murid-murid menyoraki chanlu.

Baekhyun hanya merengut mendengar itu semua dari kejauhan "ckh.. Apa-apaan itu? Sekarang namjachingunya itu aku!"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat itu. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati kerumunan murid-murid SM high school membuat murid-murid memberi jalan pada namja bak pangeran itu dan berjalan menuju satu orang.

Kekasihnya, byun baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya dapat memandangi chanyeol yang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan terkejut dan pipi yang dihiasi rona kemerahan.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan chu~

"KYAAAAAAA!" Pekik murid-murid melihat chanbaek berciuman di depan umum.

"He's my boyfriend! Not luhan okay! So, if anybody calls 'Chanlu' again and make him(baekhyun) cry, I swear you'll lose your head!" Ucap chanyeol menyeringai sambil merangkul baekhyun didepan murid-murid dan membiarkan baekhyun yang menoleh menatap chanyeol dengan mulut ternganga dan merona hebat.

I think my days will be brighter because of you

END!

-Hyora


End file.
